Lass's Past
by MRMBLAZE123
Summary: Lass's past is revealed starting from nightmare circus till' he finds Grand chase.


This is my second fiction. Please take note that this is not a songfic.

DISCLAIMER: GRAND CHASE BELONGS TO KOG. I DO NOT OWN THE GAME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

I am Lass Isolet and I am a part of Grand Chase. I joined them in order repent for my sins but sometimes I wondered if this is enough. My past is drenched in sorrow, hatred, and misery. There some times that I hate myself. There are also times that I just want to die. But the Grand Chase comforted me and befriended me even after knowing my past. Sometimes I also feel happy with them. Now I tell you the secrets of my past.

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky.  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest.  
_

I wandered the lands searching far and wide as I lost my path. I found Silver Cross and lived there as a thief. Knowing that I won't survive for long as a pick pocket, I searched for a living and found the Nightmare Circus.

_My Friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.  
Legend shall speak of sacrifice at worlds end.  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely..._

After I joined the circus I became naturally content. I even made friends with a girl named Oretina and Ringmaster Zidler. I also have a pet puppy named Kaze'doggeh. I was very happy with the life I have but I overheard the ringmaster's plan. He wanted the blue flames of my soul. To summarize it, he wanted to take my soul for power so I ran away leaving everything behind.

_As the war sends the world hurtling towards destruction  
The prisoner departs with his newfound love  
And embarks on a new journey._

_He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss_  
_And the oath that he swore to his friends._

_Though no oath is shared between the lovers,_  
_In their hearts they know they will meet again._

I left Silver Cross in search for another home. I traveled through unknown lands while challenging demons and braving the world for a place to live but none was found. I searched through blistering winds and scorching deserts. Many nights and days elapsed. I endured the disastrous weathers though nothing happened. I was already at the brink of death then she appeared. Kaze' Aaze did. She fed me and let me sleep in a comfortable place but that was all just an illusion. She possessed me. I curse myself as I see her use my body for destruction.

_My Friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains.  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess._

_My Soul corrupted by vengeance,_  
_Hath endures torment,_  
_To find the end of the journey in my own salvation._  
_And your eternal slumber._

Many years have passed. I have already accepted my fate as Kaze' Aaze's vessel. My fate cannot be denied anymore. My body has fully submitted to her. I have already destroyed many towns and cities. I have already slaughtered both men and women. I also caused war between the two kingdoms. If there would be someone who could end my suffering. I wish that he could end me with Kaze' Aaze…

_Dreams of the morrow hath shattered soul_  
_Pride is Lost._  
_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_  
_Such is... the fate of a monster._

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises,_  
_nothing shall forestall my return._  
_If this world seeks my destruction..._  
_... It goes with Me._

As time passed, the two kingdoms discovered the truth and formed an alliance. It was a group of trackers called Grand Chase. They became strong quickly and they also gained members as they passed through hurdles. They defeated every opponent Kaze' Aaze threw at them. And soon they met face to face with my possessed body. They defeated me and Kaze' Aaze got out of my body to face them head on. I collapsed and everything went black. I woke up and found myself laying on the ground- wait, that was supposed to be void. I was confronted by the so called Grand Chase. I was surprised that I wasn't dead. My wish wasn't fulfilled but they gave me a chance to atone. So I joined them in order to both vanquish evil and repent for my sins.

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end,  
The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar,_  
_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting..._

I have now been freed from the queen of darkness' grasp so I can now live my own life. But still I bear hatred. Upon traveling with the Grand Chase, We stumbled upon an oddly familiar circus. It was the Nightmare Circus. I was full of shock so I hurriedly ran to the ringmaster. I wanted to shut his circus down so much that I could kill him. While running, I encountered Oretina. I refused to fight her but she insisted on protecting the ringmaster so I had no choice to defeat her. My rage even went further. I was like a volcano ready to explode. As soon as we encountered the ringmaster, I started cursing him and fought with him. We defeated him but he started shouting something about a blue flame. Of course it was my soul. He revived himself using the power he gained from me when I was still part of the circus. We fought with him again and again until we were tired. We had no choice but to stall time and run away but I stayed in order to fight him. I charged at him but my soul is already weakening from too much pressure. Before I collapsed, I saw a familiar bounty hunter who had the same face as mine. Everything went black again. I woke up to find a burnt down circus along with the chase. I asked them what happened to the circus though all they know that the ringmaster's energy died. Then I felt enlightenment and joy. For some reason it happened like a movie. I was captured by the circus but I fled to the forces of Kaze' Aaze without realizing it then I became a hero as I became part of the Grand Chase.

_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess.  
Hero of the Dawn, Healer of Worlds._

_Three friends go into battle_  
_One is captured,_  
_One flies away,_  
_the one that is left becomes a hero._

My past covered in mystery has been revealed. Now I am a striker and the leader of the Silver Cross Assassins Guild. I have now atoned for my sins and have thrown away my past. This is the path that I chose.

* * *

Author's Notes

I didn't mention the names so that the reader's won't get confused.

The bounty hunter is Rufus Wilde.

The poem is a secret.

A part of this fic is based on Nightmare circus event.

Silver Cross Assassins is just an idea that popped from my head since Lass is a boy that came from silver cross and it is also stated that he was a leader of a guild. I also used because the fans often used it in fics._  
_


End file.
